Sing a Song of Sixpence
by anesor
Summary: NWN2, late OC side story or later. Neeshka finds something more fun to do than winter in the keep.
1. Winter Boredom

_Some characters aren't mine, but most are._

x --- x

**Crossroad Keep - - - **

_--Neeshka _

Winter was always a dead bore. I couldn't travel as easily, leaving me stuck. I could stay here in the Keep, or there were always couriers going back and forth to Neverwinter, so I'd be safe enough for travel.

But, I had a little problem. Some of the more senior Greycloaks must have heard of me before they were transferred. They trained all the farm boys and recruits, so now they all watched me. A lot. Even when I wasn't doing anything. Casavir and the Commander would be disappointed enough if I actually did something shady, let alone the runt's ranting. But I wasn't fond of that kind of audience.

Now, if some of them had been cute and watching me for other reasons, that woulda been okay. Even with the general shortage of women, not too many even seemed to notice that I was even female. Not that that would even be a problem, at least at this fort, as from the Commander on down there would be such a furor if anyone was more than a little rude.

With that many men, I'd hoped that a few might look beyond my mysterious heritage, but I really didn't encounter that many. Most couldn't afford the _Phoenix_ that often, they drank the free grog in the mess hall where I wasn't so welcome. And there wasn't much at the Keep for entertainment. So, my boredom.

I thought I'd found every hidden niche and secret panel in the Keep, a few were in interesting places and dust free. One, I was fairly sure the paladin didn't know about. As part of an altar for his god, I'd been surprised it had a very pretty dagger in it that had a tiny nook suitable for poison. That, he'd have never approved of. It was very tempting, but I wasn't sure if the Commander had these hiding spots filled for emergencies. There had been enough times when an extra potion had saved my life, even aside from my efforts not to get in trouble anymore. But I did keep an eye on what was in the various stashes, and saw the contents in a couple of them change, so they hadn't been forgotten. In an emergency, no one would care if I used 'em, but we hadn't really had any emergencies, lately.

Then, I wouldn't be as bored. I really wished the Keep had more of a village. There were a few merchants, a couple of craftsmen, the _Phoenix_, and a part time baker. Most were farmers, allotted the fields closer to the keep. Nothing to give me something fun to do. I could only practice for combat a little while, before I wanted to hit something for real in sheer frustration and boredom.

This far from Neverwinter, the weather was far less mild, too. More ice and snow, less fun, as not too many went outside for fun when it was this cold. Neverwinter was looking more and more attractive while we were waiting, waiting for news or the weather to break. At least there, there was entertainment, gossip, gambling, and gold. Things much more interesting than watching everyone around me diligently train or watch me.

So after dinner, I told the Commander I was leaving for Neverwinter. She was in the armory reading a pile of parchments in annoyance. She looked tempted, for a moment, to come with me. Sighing, she told me that the regular courier was leaving just after dawn, and that I was to be careful and stay out of trouble. Her smile and rolling eyes, said she was bored too, even if she was staying here.

So the next morning, I was ready to leave with the courier, at an hour of the day I'd much rather be sleeping.

"I'm Arn. Are you really awake enough to stay on your horse, and keep up?" he asked, barely hiding his amusement at my yawns.

I think I snarled something back, but I'm not that sure it was coherent. But we left anyway.

Arn set a fast pace, and didn't talk much. I just clung to my horse, and wondered why I wasn't still in my bed.

During a rest and water break, I was feeling more awake, and asked him, "How long for us to get there?"

"Depends on the roads," he admitted. "They'll be clearer when we are closer to the city. Tonight should be the only night on the road, if you and your horse can keep up."

"I've survived worse than a hard ride," I objected, before I quite realized that I should have phrased it better.

Arn's face was neutral when he said, "I've heard rumors, mostly. Not that many rumors. Usually someone involved brags about such deeds."

I think I made a face, saying, "I used to do that more often. That made it too easy for asses to find me for payback. We don't have free time that often to enjoy an evening in a tavern, so why bother trying to impress each other?"

Not that we didn't rehash some bits often enough for eyes to roll afterwards. But the Commander hadn't been impressed by Bishop's leering brags, or she was quietly amused by the excitement of Grobnar and me. By the time we made it to an inn or the _Flagon_, whatever fight we'd won was already old news.

"I've heard about your group fighting bandits, corruption, Luskans, orcs, and undead of all kinds," he said with a slight bit of disbelief.

"Hells, you missed the trolls, gith, and that red dragon," I was surprised.

"That's what the other 'Cloaks know about to tell people like me," he said, swinging back on his horse. "Time to get moving."

I thought about it, during the next stage. Casavir would not brag, Grobnar was always more interested in his Wendersnaven music, and Khelgar was a little quieter since he spent some time in the temple of Tyr. Qara wasn't along often enough to brag that much. Bishop didn't care that others knew how dangerous he was, he wanted to tempt the Commander into something. The rest of us preferred a lower profile for one reason or another.

Arn led the way, with his greater knowledge of this type of quick travel. So I spent part of the ride in appreciation of his form while I clung to my horse. He was a smaller man, this courier, lighter and faster and he had only light armor. Possibly enchanted, if the city valued the information he carried. Out on the road all the time, staying ahead of most problems. Not a kid, that said he was competent to still be playing a youngster's game.

And best of all he was actually polite. To me.

I knew how rarely I got anything but tolerance, when I wasn't with the others.

The next couple of rest breaks, we talked mostly about the road conditions and not much else.

Then as the light grew dim, and the horses were getting less willing to travel, Arn said, "There's a pretty grove that makes a good, sheltered camp only a mile or so ahead."

"Pretty is fine, as long as we can light a fire," I said crossly, as my fingers were cramping.

We had to go a little slower, and ended up leading the horses to a good place to camp. It looked like it had been used many, many times before, and the fire pit even had a bark board over it, so a fire was quickly lit. Once I was away from the warmth of my horse, I was really cold for the first time in a long time. I'd teased others before about their heavier garb slowing them in the cold, but now it was easier to understand.

Arn brought out a small tent, and I was embarrassed to realize I didn't own one. He looked at me, and I flushed, never my favorite thing given my coloring.

"We either didn't travel that much in cold weather or had spells to help," I admitted.

"Hmm. Well, this can fit two. Want to keep warm with me?" Arn said with a warm smile.

"Sure thing," I said grinning. "You're a lot nicer than a badger or wolf."

It was a little small, and we ended up spooned together. He was polite enough, and I was surprised he didn't really try any more, given the reputation most tieflings have. When I woke once, his hand had wandered, but it felt nice and I fell asleep again still cozy.

His moving woke me well before dawn, and it was still far too early for me. It had been pleasant, as I hadn't really slept all night with anyone since Leldon. That hadn't been that fun very often. I usually visited a festhall if I wanted company. The Commander had gone with me a few times before she'd been promoted. I knew the ranger had several favorites, I'd followed him to a few times out of curiosity. Khelgar had one he'd visit on the sly. Grobnar came back babbling about new compositions he was inspired to. None of the others seemed to go out much for fun, and I wondered if Zhjaeve was actually female.

I ate when he suggested it, and we were back on the road a little before dawn. Travel was a little more painful as the unusually bitter cold quickly got into my hands. I quietly drank a light healing potion, so the aches went away as we rode.

Before I was awake again I got some teasing about my sleepiness, but we did talk more on our breaks. Late afternoon and I caught a glimpse of the city from a hill. The road got icy and we had to slow. I looked at Arn in surprise.

"It happens that way sometimes. The edge of the warmer area along the river and city, and rain reaches the colder area. We'll only reach a farm village at best today. The sun will take care of it tomorrow, but it's too low now to help," he added with compressed lips.

Almost immediately, sleet and hail began and it took us to well after dark to lead the horses to shelter in some outlying barn. Keeping warm was a lot more fun this time.

Even so, Arn was much too cheerful waking me before dawn again. The kiss helped only so much. We made it to the city gate late morning.

"I don't really know where I'll be sent next time," Arn said with a smile. "Will you be here when I come back?"

"Maybe, that depends on how long it takes you. Here, you can look for me at the _Sunken Flagon_, by the docks. The keep is the other place to look, unless we're out killing orcs again." I was grinning.

With one last kiss when we'd passed the gate, Arn remounted and took off at a pace too fast for city streets. I took my time getting to the _Flagon_. I'd have plenty of time to take a nap and go out yet tonight for some fun.

x --- x

_Thanks to my reviewer, for some late help with typos and other inadvertent errors._


	2. Winter Lights

_Some characters aren't mine, but most are._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - - **

_--Neeshka _

After a nap and a quick snack from a grumpy Duncan, I was ready to go out looking for something to do. Duncan was still grumpy we didn't visit as often and that he'd lost Sal. His newer people didn't know us as well.

He had my usual room, up by the eaves for a quick entrance or exit, and I gave Duncan a deposit. This room was far more pleasant than the hole in the wall I still had in another part of the docks. I'm not sure why I kept that one, even though I kept some custom equipment hidden there even if I hadn't needed it lately. Maybe I still wasn't convinced I didn't need it anymore.

I left the inn at dusk, to check around for news and action. Duncan was less soused than when I first learned the docks, but it was still more a place to get some decent ale, and passable food. Anyone looking for other amusements was pretty much out of luck.

So I dressed unobtrusively, to check out the other inns and taverns, looking for something more interesting to do. Maybe I'd get lucky and find a better bard or set of them, as I had gotten very tired of Grobnar's "Variations on the Wendersnaven Suite." He had hit the road a some tendays ago, serene in his cheerfulness, and only a few had any skill at music in the keep.

So with a prayer to Tymora, I hit several taverns, the names of which changed often enough for me not to care what the new ones were. One, did have a duo doing a popular song from the Luskan war, and the crowd had gotten silent. Catching the mood, they switched to lighter songs and dance music, and the crowd cheered.

The tips started flowing as well, cheering the bards.

No one approached me, and I found I was missing Arn a little. So I left, looking for some other amusement. At another tavern full of smelly sailors, I heard the _Fiend Queen_ was open again. Well, the tiefling running it had a sense of humor, and named it _Citadel of the Fiend Queen_, and had all sorts of gambling, games, and shows. It wasn't that far, unless it had moved, after the last time it had been closed by the Greycloaks.

The entrance to the _Fiend Queen_ had moved, but it was a bit cleaner than last time I'd seen it, a year or so ago. Going in, it was nicely crowded, and I saw one guy working the crowd carefully to harvesting purses. More interesting were the card games, some were even new to me. Drifting around the game rooms, with only the cheap ale they gave new arrivals, the central room seemed to have a hidden group of minstrels or bards that carried into the other rooms. One room was closed off and had a show of some kind scheduled for tomorrow. There were even a few in one room indulging in an arm wrestling tournament, for mostly bragging rights and many side bets.

Fees seemed only nominal, so the take must be good on the gambling. Everything seemed straight, so far, so I withdrew enough to play a while.

I won a little, but one woman, dressed like she was slumming, had been drinking too much before she started losing to the house. From her, I got the names of the other places in the city for games of chance.

Some might be more fun than playing the odds here had been. Even watching for house goons and cheats to avoid was more of a challenge than just playing was. New games and entertainments also sounded fun as well.

But with the information from the now drowsy woman being helped out of the hall, I could make some other stops. The ones in Blacklake would require a bit more work, but that would be fun as well.

The first few days, I had found all of the ones outside of Blacklake, and cased them. The _Moonstone Mask_ had one room for discreet gambling, but no one of skill went there. It was for amateurs not any real money, at least not very often. The _Fiend_ was the only one in the Docks district.

The _Flying Boar_ and _Luck's Mistress_ were in the Merchant district. Not surprisingly, the latter wasn't that far from the small temple to Tymora. The temple was having a street carny for one of their holy days coming up, with all kinds of games of chance and small skills, from those to amuse children to the most jaded. Fees were very low, so even children near the temple were looking forward to it, looking forward to winning small fish to show mama. More skillful tournaments were going to have prizes in money or potions, and they were serious about no cheating the luck.

That one would be more fun to watch the kids annoying the dedicated gamblers. I'd managed to kill my fish when I first got here from Helm's Hold. I still didn't know how to take care of them.

_Gold's Keep_ was in Blacklake and open if you looked wealthy enough, so that was easy to get in. Then I met a few to help get me an introduction to the private clubs, the _Leather Apron_ club, which dated back to the founding of the city, and _Berth's_. They had mostly gambling between known individuals, so I couldn't get any action, except as side bets.

After all that checking, the _Fiend_, _Luck's Mistress_, and _Gold's Keep_ had the most action, with the Fiend being the most reliably crowded. I'd visit the others, but hit at least one of those three every day.

The Tymoran fair had been a lot of fun, even if I hadn't made any money. I noticed just about every child had gotten a pet animal fish or stuffed or both, trying not to drop them as they triumphantly carried them off. Some of the strength contests were so full of teen boys trying to look adult, so hard for the teen girls, I had trouble not laughing at them.

Even better, Arn had left a message he'd be around that evening, that I got when I got back to the Flagon. We did have dinner at the Mask, but he was leaving for Waterdeep much too early for more than an abbreviated night.

Then I had learned the newer games, and was having a good evening at the Fiend when a brawl broke out, with daggers, in one of the other areas. One of the players decided to change his bet after he had his card at my table, while the table-nuncle was distracted.

"Perhaps you shouldn't change your bet this late," I said loudly, as his loss would probably be my win.

Let's see if the nuncle was worth his pay. The man froze an instant, and even that change in motion caught the nuncle's eye.

"Table!" the nuncle spoke loudly, as several other tables had similar calls.

New music began playing, first a lute, and then other instruments joined in and the noise level calmed again. A big bruiser appeared by our table, even when the cheat started shaking his head. Some protests and the nuncle didn't buy it.

The cheat's original bet was returned to the table by the bruiser, and he was escorted out. Some of the others weren't, though. And those cheats accused looked far too smug.

So, some gamers were more equal than others here. That was good to know.

I did win the round, finally. But that gave me more to think about, and a new edge to the games. How to stretch my luck without paying the bribes. And to begin to know who were the cheats. They were fair game for any mischief I wanted to do.

Looking over to the table where the fight started, three people seemed to have injuries, one of those seriously. I wondered if it was coordinated or accidental. Not that it mattered in the long run, either would enliven the games.

Watching closer, I began to get a better feel for which houses ran clean games, or mostly clean. I had to dress better, but _Gold's Keep_ was even more crooked than the _Fiend_. Funny how many there, never noticed that the games in Blacklake were the most crooked in the city. The profits were much higher, and they were inflating losses on the soused nobles nicely. I didn't play there much, but it was very profitable when I did. They also had much nicer drinks and music.

What I liked was that the _Mistress_ was a clean operation, their muscle was often Tymoran acolytes or lay workers. They also had the most interesting side games, with little cockroaches with new numbers painted on them for racing. I didn't make as much there, but it was cleaner, safer, and a lot more fun. The _Boar_ wasn't that fun, but they didn't even try for the style that the _Fiend Queen_ did. No music or pretty male or female helpers, so I stayed away. Berth's was crooked too, but cost me more to get in. But if I lost to a cheat, I could take care of paybacks myself and the players had plenty to lose.

I was making a nice profit, and having fun visiting the more interesting four as the mood struck, when I was closing out the night at the Fiend Queen. I was hiding away my coins, and moving filler to my purse off in the shadows when I heard a door kicked open and a groan.

Looking over, a couple thugs were dragging someone in, heading to the back of the house. The rooms looked empty of customers, only a couple other people cleaning. The music had just ended a minute before, and I hadn't noticed I was alone.

Not quite alone, the only other non-staff member was the Greycloak they just dragged in. One looking like all those kids at the Keep, except for the blood.


	3. Winter Excitement

_Some characters aren't mine, but most are._

-- x x --

**Neverwinter, **_**Citadel of the Fiend Queen**_** - - - **

_--Neeshka _

Hells, I'd dawdled a little too long at closing, and it looked like I was the only customer left in the place. A young man, wearing a still new Greycloak uniform, was being dragged further in. Suddenly my stomach was churning. I'd always protested, noisily for a while, whenever we helped the Greycloaks.

Helping them had been profitable too. The Commander had been nice to me even after joining the watch, and almost all the others she gathered were, as well. Even the paladin, even if he still made me itch sometimes. Cormick was kind of cute too, and was much nicer since I'd stayed legal. The kids at the Keep were fun, even if mostly clueless about life in the city. They were also ignorant about how many of the Greycloaks in Neverwinter were corrupt.

When I started in the city, so many were rotten to the core. Money could buy a lot of them, and favors buy many more. The Commander had identified the worst, and some had straightened out. So now most seemed better, but I'm sure some rotten ones were still around, even if more discreet. I'd seen some Greycloaks who still lived too high on their pay, blowing money on gambling and whores.

This guy could have busted, blown all his money gambling and was being taught the hard lesson for his stupidity. Why should I get involved in that? He'd end up beaten up and learn his lesson... paying his gambling debts or playing by the rules for the crooked and not getting too greedy.

Or he could be some kid, caught up in some scam.

I had already started edging after them. Maybe I was bored, maybe worried it was something really ugly... but I had to know.

Some movement out of the corner of my eye got my attention for a second, but I saw nothing beyond someone brushing off the table and sweeping up so they could go home. Already in the shadows, I eased into the hallway beyond the door, and I was glad to see it was empty. The door swung slowly closed behind me and didn't make a sound as it closed slowly without any sound to distract the absent gamblers.

At the end of the hall, almost no light was visible under the door. It was locked but that didn't take more than a moment to fix, and I only heard a groan moving further away. With only a soft click, the lock was open, and I barely heard a few whistled notes from right behind me.

Turning back, I didn't see anyone.

A whisper told me, "Don't worry, I don't like it either. He looked too young." Grobnar was here too, and invisible, a relief given the colors he picked sometimes. At least he hadn't been doing any of those stupid Wendersnivling tunes.

"Hells, you stay quiet, I wanna see if he's just stupid before I do anything..." I told him as quietly as I could. I was both glad and annoyed he was here. As long as he stayed quiet.

He had spells, and good ones now. Giving us many more options if things went south. I edged the door open into a room, dark but for some light spilling from a couple of the several doorways. Only a narrow table and chairs were running the length of the room. Peering into the darker ones, no one was in them. The third left one with a light had someone talking, and someone else whimpering occasionally.

That made the gambler or crooked watch far less likely. I wanted to hear what was being said, but I wasn't as sure I could sneak in much closer, dressed like I was for gambling. I felt a tug, and moved back, even as I heard footsteps coming down stairs that must have been beyond the far doorway.

Back into the other doorway, I heard more boots and a set of heels as we left the central chamber.

A woman's voice was saying, "...long has he been with them? He sounded young and ernest. Will he be missed?" They must have paused in the other room, then I heard a chair move and the minor sound of wood creaking. It sounded like several of the chairs.

"Only for a few months. He has no black marks on his record. No known girl or relatives, but he's quiet. He's already gotten one promotion, and our source says he's about to get another," came from another female voice.

"Excellent, an officer under my thumb soon. The last few had to ruin their usefulness by getting killed, or worse, demoted or dismissed. Get that sorry mage in to get the spell-chain on him. Order him to be a good little greycloak and clean his memory of us."

"Use magic?" A male voice said, "Or a concussion?"

"Both, no one will check such a sterling youngster for magic. Just make sure he's someplace anonymous, and have the Duchess make sure he doesn't know anything before he escapes," the boss said.

Her female underling asked, "Gonna let her work him over?"

"No, that gets too expensive to hide. Let her play fellow victim, she'll enjoy the preparations and he should try to help her innocence and keep up her spirits. He should be get free in a day or so. By then, will we have another replacement at the _Bawd_?..."

Nothing else was about the kid, who definitely was in over his head. I **really** didn't like the idea of some kind of magical control, left inside him like a booby trap. Perhaps worse on him if he learns of it and survives whatever she planned.

She, or course, had to be the owner of the _Fiend Queen_, another tiefling named Ansithym. She'd been closed a few times briefly that I could remember, but not due to anything like this. Just the usual kind of hassles a sometimes crooked owner gets into. I was actually getting pissed if she was getting nastier now. I'd gotten into enough heat for stupid shit, that I didn't deserve because people like her had to go and get greedy or power hungry.

It wasn't safe to act yet, as I'd heard four speakers, plus whatever pretty-boy personal guards she had this week to play impress the crowd. And when her pet mage and this Duchess arrived to finish their plans for the kid... Too many for the two of us alone, and I wished there were more of us here, even if some of them sucked at being quiet. Grobnar faded into view when his spell must have ended, but he only crouched there listening.

I only had daggers with me, and even if enchanted, I didn't want to have to fight that many in close quarters where I had less room to dodge. All we could do is wait for better odds. This Duchess was either involved heavily or just mercenary. It didn't matter The kid, was enough proof if we could get him out before his memory was gone.

It seemed longer, but I only heard a few ship's bells very faintly through the walls as we waited. The talk was of business and profits and extortion. Even aside from the strong arm stuff, the profits were pretty good, even though they cooked them. I just didn't want that kind of tiny details day after day.

Finally, Ansithym left, with orders to dock the mage's pay for being so slow. It sounded like at least some of the people left with her.

Tapping Grobnar, I mouthed a question, and he shook his head. A moment later I heard the a throaty chuckle from the direction of where we came in from the front of the house.

"Persinas, I see you dawdled when you were called," I heard through a couple other laughs and cruder comments, as he said this.

We had run out of time, and needed to stop this before the kid was enchanted. I tapped Grobnar, and he hummed a few soft notes as the laughter and joking continued out there, and he faded away again, as did I. As I moved towards the door I realized he was in front of me. Another spell in the noise, and I didn't see any effect as I slipped around him moving quietly.

My first view of the room was quick enough, three seated at the table, all armed, but not heavily. The mage, in the doorway, with a tragically pale, dark-haired bimbo. Older than my first glance. He was the one with the welts and injuries, she looked like a cat with the cream.

I carefully edged around him as he was the worst threat to us. Even under the joking I heard a few low notes, and Grobnar appeared in the doorway. The wizard stopped joking, and started looking towards 'Nar, so I struck, then everyone stopped and started moving as our targets realized they weren't alone.

Then I felt it all in a chaos of instants. The mage grunted as my daggers sunk in, and Duchess shrieked. The spell racing for Grobnar dissolved even as the three at the table knocked back their chairs and pulled weapons. Now knowing I was here, hitting the bastard was harder. Grobnar sang-shouted something and Duchess fled with another shriek. The damn mage cast a spell on me.

I couldn't dodge it, as one of the others had gotten too close. Avoiding him with his sword was just as important to me. Four left, and the other two were coming for me as well, as I wasn't partly concealed like Grobnar. Somehow he was always overlooked, despite his wardrobe. Grobnar did another song, as I tried to not get hit by the swordsman.

Maybe I should practice this kind of thing a bit more often with the paladin or the runt. I'd really hate to get an 'I told ye so' from him.

All three of the strongarms had reached where I was now, and I was still too close to the spells of the mage. Especially as a damned raven began squawking and diving at me. It was trying for my eyes, and I couldn't force myself to ignore it. I did hit it, and feathers scattered after I did.

I could feel an instant of pity for an animal, but then I remembered its master was going to be enchanting and destroying that kid's life. To my surprise the one of the three bully-boys ran out after Duchess dropping his blade in the hallway. Three left, though the only one damaged was the mage.

That didn't last as the swordswoman gotten me badly, and I couldn't help cursing. The mage smiled, casting another spell even as I heard Grobnar do so as well.

Rolling past the first swordsman, the fighter bitch would have to go around to get me again, though that wouldn't help with the mage. To my surprise the guy who got me, attacked the mage now. I heard my dress rip as I went over the table to get at the woman, I wasn't going to argue my luck, and thanked Tymora. But the mage dropped, and now it was only the two of them.

Grobnar's next spell must have been a summoning, as a dire bear certainly got their attention. The rest of the fight didn't take much longer.

He did a bit of healing for me, and thanked the bear before dismissing him... or her as it was. I didn't know the difference.

Checking the mage, he said, "He's dead."

"I'm not gonna cry," I returned, as I snagged all the goodies I could from the mage quickly.

"No, but a witness would be good. Let me... ah, your admirer still lives, barely. Let's get him and the young watchman to one of the officers..." Grobnar said with a merry smile. "Maybe the one you arrived with is in town..."

"Nah, he won't be back for another tenday," I said, before looking at Grobnar in surprise. "You been following me?"

"I hear all the Wendersnaven gossip now that I'm deemed worthy," Grobnar said with a straight face, before getting their purses.

For a second I wanted to smack him like the ranger had always threatened to, but then the bard smiled at me, merry again.

"Would you like to free the young man, then I'll enhance us so we can take them out quickly?" He said, while tying our prisoner. Then he began a healing tune, sounding a little wry as he sang.

Taking only a very few more minutes, I freed the woozy young Greycloak, and dragged him out of the cell. It wasn't that easy, but once Grobnar's spell helped, we left the _Fiend Queen_, and made our way to where Brelaina had her office. Then it was like stepping on an anthill, as the Greycloaks left the place in numbers and we were questioned for more details. Grobnar got a lot of stares when he mentioned the 'Snaven rumors so I got all their questions after that.

By dawn, Ansithym had been killed resisting capture, but several of her people survived. More than enough to confirm what we told them. We were promised a finder's fee, but I wasn't going to hold my breath. I just wanted to be anonymous.

A few days later the reward was delivered to the _Flagon_ by the youngster we'd saved. He was embarrassingly grateful, and told me the _Queen_ was being shut down and sold. The profits going being split among interested parties like the city and a few temples, as she'd had no known heirs. And Grobnar and I, and including the kid as the victim would get a small slice too.

The kid's eyes were shining with admiration, but I managed to shoo him off before Duncan got back to the common room.

Pretty good profit for one evening, even if that left me one less place to make a profit. I was looking forward to an evening at the _Leather Apron Club_, and the coming spring.


End file.
